


Horny Kid

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: ‘…’ olan cümleler Luhan’ın düşünceleri, *…* olan cümleler Jongin’in düşünceleri olacaktır.





	Horny Kid

**Author's Note:**

> ‘…’ olan cümleler Luhan’ın düşünceleri, *…* olan cümleler Jongin’in düşünceleri olacaktır.

 

 

 

‘Ah bugün hava çok sıcak. Umarım bebek bakıcılığına gittiğim yerde klima vardır. Keşke yanımda su getirseydim.’ Kendisiyle küçük konuşmasından sonra Luhan Exo caddesindeki eve yürümeye devam ediyordu.

‘Neden 18 yaşındaki bir çocuğa bebek bakıcılığı yapmak zorundayım? Bayan Kim bu gece oğluna bakmamı istediğinde oğlanın 5 ya da 6 yaşında olacağını düşünmüştüm o yüzden bana oğlunun neredeyse bir yetişkin olduğunu söylediğince çok şaşırmıştım.’

Yoldayken Luhan kendi kendine olan konuşmasına devam ediyordu ve neden bir yetişkine bakmak zorunda olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra, işini yapması gereken yere gelmişti ama….

‘Vay canına, bu ailenin zengin olduğunu bilmiyordum. Yani gerçekten çok zengin olduklarını. Bu ev tam bir saray yavrusu.’

Luhan zili çalmadan önce yaklaşık 5 dakika boyunca ağzı açık bir şekilde kapının önünde öylece dikilmişti.

‘Böyle evlerin sadece peri masallarında olduğunu düşünürdüm.’

Luhan eve bakmayı bitirdikten sonra zili çaldı. Birkaç dakika sonra kapıda bir hizmetçi belirmişti ve Luhan’ı içeri davet etmişti.

‘Vay canına, bu evin içi dışından daha lüks.’

“Merhaba Luhan. Bugün boş olduğuna ve bebeğime bakabilmene çok sevindim.” Bayan Kim Luhan’ı eğilerek ve gülümseyerek selamladı.

‘Tamam, 18 yaşındaki çocuğa neden bakmam gerektiğini şimdi anladım…’

“İyi günler Bayan Kim.” Luhan eğildi. “Burası çok güze bir ev.”

“Ah canım, resmiyeti kenara bırakalım. Ben o kadar yaşlı değilim.” Histerik bir şekilde güldü. “Jongin lütfen oturma odasına gel, bakıcın geldi.”

Jongin homurdanıp küfretti ama sonunda odaya geldiğinde gözlerine inanamamıştı. Oturma odasında gördüğü en güzel ve sevimli kız duruyordu. *Vay canına, annemin bana bu zevki bağışlamasına çok minnettarım. Ama o biraz düz.(Göğüslerini kastediyor.) Ah, bana iyi bakarsa bu kimin umurunda.* Kai sırıttı ve iki çocuğu birbirine tanıtan annesinin yanına gitti.

“Merhaba, ben Kim Jongin. Senin adın nedir noona?” Kai eğildi ve güzel ‘kadına’ göz kırptı.

Birkaç dakikalık sessizlikten sonra annesi kahkahalara boğulmuştu ama Luhan tek kelime edememişti ve gözleri kocaman olmuştu. İki dakika sonra Bayan Kim sakinleştiğinde konuşmaya başladı.

“Jongin tatlım, o noona değil, hyung.”

Şimdi şaşırma sırası Jongin’deydi. *Buna inanamıyorum. Önümdeki kişi bir erkek mi? Wow, ne kadar da şanslıyım. Benimle tüm gecesini geçirecek güzel bir çocuk. Yalnızca ikimiz olacağız.* Kai sırıttı ama güzel çocuğu şüphelendirmemek için hemen ifadesini düzeltti.

“Oh özür dilerim hyung ama gerçekten çok kadınsı görünüyorsun o yüzden yanlış anladım.” Kai sözlerini vurgulamak için iki kez eğildi.

‘Tamam, Luhan sakinleş. O sadece bir çocuk. Siktiğimin çok yakışıklık ve seksi bir çocuk… Ve gülümsemesi gördüğüm en güzel şey. Luhan kes sesini. Aranızda altı yaş var ve ben güzel bir kız olduğumu düşünüp göz kırptığına göre muhtemelen kızlardan hoşlanıyor. Aman tanrım. Birisi bana yardım etsin. HEMEN.’

“Sorun değil Jongin. Bu arada ben Luhan ama sen zaten biliyorsun o yüzden…” Luhan kızardı ve hemen ona sırıtan gencin önünde eğildi. Gözlerini büyük olandan ayıramıyordu ve baştan aşağıya onu inceliyordu.

“Tamam, çocuklar şimdi gitmeliyim. Eğer bir şeye ihtiyacınız olursa mutfak çekmecesine para bıraktım, istediğinizi alabilirsiniz. Ne zaman gelirim bilmiyorum, geç saate kalmayın. Dikkatli olun çocuklar!” Bayan Kim gülümsedi ve çocuklara veda ederek evden ayrıldı. Luhan o anda paniklemeye başlamıştı.

‘Ne yapmalıyım? Aman tanrım, Jongin şu anda bana lezzetli bir yemekmişim gibi bakıyor. Gözleri derin bir kahverengi. İçinde kolayca kaybolabiliyorum. Luhan dur. Sen iş için buradasın, onun sevgilisi olduğundan değil…’ Luhan bu duruma kızardı ve farkında olmadan hayale dalmıştı, Jongin’in ona arkasından sarılması ya da onu öpmesi ya da daha fazlası…

Luhan kendi dünyasında kaybolmuşken, Jongin bu çocuğu seks için nasıl kandıracağını düşünüyordu.

Aklına fikir gelince gülümsedi Kai. *Mükemmel olacak.*

“Luhan hyung ben açlıktan ölüyorum. Ben duş alırken yemek yapabilir misin, lütfen?” Kai çocuğa gülümsediğinde diğeri anında kızarmıştı.

‘Bu çocuk mükemmel gülümsemesiyle benim ölümüm olacak.’

“T-tabi, olur. Yemek yaparım. Kimchi ister misin?”

“Evet, teşekkürler Lulu hyung~” Kai Luhan’ın yanağını öptükten sonra duş almaya gitti. Luhan çocuğun onu öptüğü yerde öylece kalmıştı.

‘Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum. Neden beni öptü? Aman tanrım, şimdi yemek yapmalıyım, şu Adonisi düşünmemeliyim. Aish…’

**************************

Yirmi dört buçuk dakika sonra (evet, Luhan saymıştı) yemek hazırdı o yüzden Luhan sandalyelerden birine oturmuş birisini düşünürken, belinde havlu olan ve saçlarındaki sular kaslarından kayıp havlunun orada kaybolan genç mutfağa girdi.

Luhan gözlerinin önündeki mükemmel çocuğa bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordu, Jongin çocuğun aç bakışlarını hemen fark etmişti ve planının işe yaradığını biliyordu. *Plan başarıya ulaşmıştır.* Kai sırıtarak hyungunun yanına gitti ve çocuğun kulağına fısıldamak için eğilirken ellerinde birini okşamak için kaslarına götürdü.

“Hoşuna gitti, ha? Daha fazlasını ister misin?” Kai boğuk bir sesle sordu. Luhan’ın cevabı ise inlemekti ama Kai çocuğun onu en az kendisinin Luhan’ı istediği kadar istediğini biliyordu o yüzden alay etmeye devam etti.

“Eğer beni istiyorsan, sorman yeter biliyorsun.” Jongin Luhan’ın kulak memesini ısırdı. Çocuk yeni ama güzel histen dolayı titremeye başladı.

“Y-Yemek yemeliyiz.” Luhan kekeledi ama gözlerini Jongin’in dolgun ve pembe dudaklarından ayıramıyordu.

“Tamam, ama önce tatlımı istiyorum.” Luhan Kai’in ne dediğini anlayamadan dudaklarının üzerinde yumuşak dudakları hissetti.

‘Oh tanrım, beni öpüyor şu anda. Ne yapmalıyım? Onu öpmeli miyim? Her neyse ama bu çok iyi hissettiriyor, alt kısmımın bundan çok etkilendiğini hissedebiliyorum…’

Birkaç dakika sonra Kai öpücüğü kesti. Zevk almıştı ama daha fazlasını istiyordu.

“Lulu~ neden odamda devam etmiyoruz, hmm?” Jongin diğerinin cevabını beklemedi. Aniden Luhan’ı kollarına alarak yukarıya, odasına taşımaya başladı. Kahretsin çok azmıştı ve çocuğun kıyafetlerini yırtıp süt beyaza tene dokunmak için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Odaya girdiklerinde Jongin çocuğun aklını değiştirme ihtimaline karşı hemen kapıyı kapattı. Zaten sertleşmişti ve küçük sorununu halletmesinde Luhan’a ihtiyacı vardı.

Kai Luhan’ı yatağa bırakarak hemen zayıf çocuğun üzerindeki sinir bozucu kıyafetlerden kurtulmaya başladı.

“J-Jongin, lü-lütfen bi- AHH.” Luhan cümlesini bile bitirememişti. Kai boynundaki hassas noktayı emmeye başlamıştı. Jongin Luhan’ın boynuna ona kime ait olduğunu hatırlatacak güzel, morumsu izler bırakıyordu.

“Ne dedin bebeğim? Düzgün duyamadım.” Kai, Luhan’ın cümlesini bitirememesinin nedenini çok iyi biliyordu ama onunla biraz daha alay etmek istiyordu.

“Dedim ki sen- AGHH, KAI!!” Luhan kelimelerini kaybetmişti. Jongin göğüs uçlarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı ve bir eli diğeriyle ilgilenirken göğüs uçlarından birini ağzına aldı. Luhan zevk denizinde kaybolmuştu ve sürekli inliyordu. Kai’in böyle şeylerde bu kadar yetenekli olmasını beklemiyordu.

Kai göğüs uçlarına yeterince ilgi gösterdiğini düşündü ve Luhan’ın dudaklarını yeniden tatmak için yüzünü kavrayarak dudaklarına yapıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra Luhan ona karşılık vermeye başlamıştı, utangaç ve yumuşak dudaklar dillerin araya girmesiyle ısınmıştı.

“Vay hyung, çoktan sertleşmişsin. Bu kadar iyi miyim ben, ha?” Kai sırıttı ve onunla alay etmek için çocuğun üyesini okşamaya başladı.

“J-Jongin, lü-lütfen alay etme.” Luhan bunu dediği anda Kai elini çocuğun sertliğinden çekti.

“Ne istiyorsun hyung? Söylersen devam edeceğim.”

Luhan kızardı ama gururunu yuttu. “B-beni emmeni istiyorum.” Cümleyi duyduğunda sırıtmıştı Kai. Sinir bozan ve kalan kıyafetlerden kurtuldu. Luhan soğuk havanın üyesine değmesiyle titredi.

“Dileğini emirdir lordum.” Jongin Luhan’ın tüm uzunluğunu hemen ağzına aldı. Diğeri ona fazla gelen duygu yoğunluğundan dolayı belini kırdı. Kai başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken dilini gövdenin etrafında dolandırıyordu. Luhan aklını kaybetmişti ve sürtük gibi inlemeye başlamıştı.

“J-Jongin, bo-boşalacağım.” Luhan dedikten sonra Kai ‘işini’ bıraktı. Güzel çocukla beraber rahatlamak istiyordu. Sıcak mağaranın kaybolmasıyla Lulu sızlandı ve sabırsızlanmaya başladı.

“Neden d-durdun? Çok yaklaşmıştım.”

“Penisimin küçük deliğinde olmasını istediğim için durdum.” Kai hyunguna göz kırptı ve sözlerini vurgulamak için çocuğun mükemmel, yuvarlak kalçasını kavradı. Luhan histen dolayı inledi.

*Kendimi tebrik etmeliyim çünkü havlu yerine dar kot giyseydim şu anda muhtemelen delirirdim. Bu çocuk siktiğimin sürtüğümsü inlemeleriyle mükemmel. Ona sahip olmak ve bilincini kaybedene kadar onu becermek istiyorum.*

Kai havlusunu yırtarcasına çıkardı ve üç parmağını emmesi için Luhan’ın ağzına götürdü ama çocuk ağzını açmayarak Kai’ye korku dolu gözlerle bakıyordu.

*Tamam, yani korkuyor ya da bakir ya da her ikisi de.*

“Hyung, bakir misin?” Kai sorduğunda baş onaylamasıyla cevap almıştı. Jongin sırıttı, bu hareketi Luhan’ı rahatlatmamıştı.

“Olabildiğince nazik olacağım ama önce seni hazırlamam lazım o yüzden em onları.” Kai parmaklarını hyungunun ağzına soktu ve diğeri hemen tükürüğüyle ıslatmaya başladı parmakları. Kai çocuğun parmaklarının etrafındaki diliyle deliye dönüyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra Jongin parmaklarını Luhan’ın mağarasından çıkardı.

“Domal bebeğim.” Genç olan boğuk bir sesle söylediğinde büyük olan hemen itaat etti.

“hyung, rahatlamaya çalış, tamam mı?” diğer başıyla onaylaydı. Bu mükemmel adam tarafından doldurulmak istiyordu.

Kai ilk parmağını içine ittiğinde çocuğun ifadesinin acı olup olmadığına bakmaya çalıştı ama hiçbir şey olmadığını görünce ikinci parmağı da ekledi. Luhan bu hareketten sonra biraz sızlanmıştı. Kai durdu ve diğerinin dikkatini dağıtmak için erkekliğini okşamaya başladı. Luhan’ın ağzından kadınsı bir inleme kaçtı. Jongin deliği makaslama hareketlerle büyük ‘şeyine’ karşı hazırlıyordu.

*Çok sıkı. İçinde olmak için sabırsızlanıyorum.*

‘Parmaklarıyla bile boşalabilirim. Aman tanrım, üyesi içime girdiğinde ne olacak?’

Kai parmaklarını çıkarıp çekmeceye lube almak için uzandı. Üyesini sıvıyla kaplarken Luhan onu durdurmuştu.

“B-Ben yapmak istiyorum.” Kayganlaştırıcıyı Jongin’in büyük penisine yaymaya başladı. Kai bunu beklemediği için çocuğa öylece bakıyordu.

“Tamam, bebeğim yeniden domal. Durmamı istediğinde söyle.” Jongin çocuğun dudaklarını öperek kendini girişine konumladı. Yavaşça tüm uzunluğunu içine itip bekledi. Çocuğun acı duymasını istemediğinden bekliyordu çünkü Luhan’ın deliği penisinin etrafında kasılıyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra: “Hazır mısın bebeğim?”

“Evet.”

Kai sihirli kelimeyi duyduğunda yavaşça içinde gidip gelmeye başladı. Birkaç yavaş itişten sonra Luhan inlemeye başladı. Jongin onun penisi için yalvarmasını istediğinden durdu.

“Jongiiin~” Luhan sızlandığında Kai sırıttı.

“Ne istiyorsun Lu? Eğer söylemezsen seni memnun edeceğimi sanmıyorum.”

“Daha s-sert hareket etmeni istiyorum, lütfen.”

“Ne? Duyamadım.”

“KOCA PENİSİNİN BENİ DAHA SERT VE HIZLI BECERMESİNİ VE BOŞALTMASINI İSTİYORUM.” Luhan çok sinirlendiğinden bağırdı. Jongin’i çok fazla istiyordu.

“Emredersin.”

Kai çocuğun içinde hayvansı bir güç ve hızla hareket etmeye başlamıştı, Luhan’ın tatlı noktasını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Birkaç deneme sonunda bulmuştu.

“AGHH, Jongin orası. Daha sert lütfen.”

Kai yeniden sırıtıp çocuğa çığlık attıran o noktaya vurmaya başladı. Luhan kendini kaybetmişti ve yaklaştığını hissederek Jongin’le aynı hızda penisini okşamaya başladı.

“J-Jongin, geliyorum. L-lütfen d-daha hızlı ve derine.”

“Yalvarmana bayılıyorum bebeğim.” Kai sırıtıp hızını artırdı (mümkünmüş gibi) ve birkaç derin itişten sonra birbirlerinin adını haykırarak boşaldılar.

Jongin yatağa, çocuğun yanına uzandı. İkisi de seksten dolayı hızla soluyordu. İkisi de sakinleştiğinde Luhan genç olana yaklaştı ve diğeri hemen kollarını büyük olanın beline dolamıştı. Uyuyup hayaller diyarına gitmeden Jongin Luhan’ın beklemediği bir şey söylemişti.

“Hyung, annem haftaya evde olmayacak, bize gelmeye ne dersin? Ve daha da önemli bir soru: sevgilim olur musun?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yazardan izin alınmıştır. Yazar hesabını kapattığı için orijinal linkini koyamıyorum maalesef...


End file.
